Purple Eyes (Franada: The Little Mermaid)
by hetaliafan2295
Summary: After Matthew shamed his entire family on international television, his famous parents sent him as far away from them as possible. He ended up in a small research town in Norway, and resigned himself to a boring, isolated life. This all changed when a research team of very diverse people came along... including a certain Frenchman. AU, Franada. Book 1 of Hetalia Fairy Tales.
1. Prologue

Matthew was sitting on a plane that was headed to France. _7 hours and 17 minutes is way too long to wait to see him again_, he thought. The Canadian sighed, sitting back in his seat. Bored, he looked around the plane. It looked like just about any other plane: Clean, dull, and stuffed full of people. The large amount of people made him feel uncomfortable, especially since none of them were the person he wanted to see. _At least I have Kumabimbo_. Even though he was an adult, he had never given up the stuffed bear who reminded him so much of his real polar bear friends, and was currently hugging it tightly. He wished that he could somehow teleport himself 7 hours and 17 minutes forward in time, so he could see Francis sooner.

A small voice on his right quietly spoke up. "Daddy, I'm bored."

Matthew looked affectionately down at his daughter and replied, "You could take a nap, if you want. Or you could talk to me."

The little girl thought for a moment, then said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, syrup." Syrup was a term that Matthew often used in place of honey.

The child seemed to be trying to figure out how to phrase the question, with her tongue sticking out of her mouth to show concentration. It was endearing. She spoke up once again. "Why does Papa like to call you Theo sometimes?"

This question surprised Matthew. He was so used to Francis endearingly calling him _'Theo, mon cher'_ that it didn't even occur to him that his daughter would wonder about it. "Well, it's a long story, but this is a long flight. It all started fifteen years ago, when I first met your Papa…"

* * *

Well, this is the first section of my new series. Yay! XD Each one will be loosely based off of a fairy tale. XD This may seem short, but this is only the prologue. The actual chapters will be longer. This is my first fanfiction, so I apologize if it's absolutely horrible. Please review so I can improve the quality of my writing, and don't hesitate to point out any mistakes I've made. Thank you! ^J^

Oh yeah, and I don't own the image I used in the cover. That's from Hetalia: The Beautiful World. I don't own Hetalia either. Himaruya Hidekazu doe_s. _:)


	2. At First

Chapter 1: At First

Matthew Williams was an ordinary, introverted boy, but his parents were very, very famous. His dad, Erik Jones, was the most famous Hollywood actor in the world, known mostly for his Viking movies. His mom, Madeline Williams, was a famous fashion designer known as Aiyana whose clothes were bought, sold, and worn worldwide. Even his younger brother, Alfred Jones, was famous for being the youngest marine biology researcher in a long while, as well as a budding athlete. To the world, it was like Matthew didn't exist. At least, until the incident…

* * *

When Matthew was 18 years old, he hadn't accomplished anything in his life, except for learning to cook delicious pancakes, developing an addiction to maple syrup, and making friends with polar bears. He was very handsome, but his brother was considered a better version of him, with charisma, looks, and talent. Alfred's eyes were a crystal clear blue color, but Matthew's eyes were a hauntingly beautiful shade of violet. No one else he knew had that eye color, which made him feel special. Of course, pretty eyes couldn't compete with being a marine biologist at age 17 and playing every American sport known to man extraordinarily well. Matthew obviously wasn't jealous, not one bit. He and his brother got along well, although the obnoxious blonde often laughed at Matthew when he was in unfortunate situations. Still, Alfred was always there when he needed him, which was what truly mattered.

Alfred had many fangirls, and was considered to be "Smart and Sexy" by many hormonal teenagers. Whenever he and Matthew hung out, though, he was just a hyperactive, cowardly, and dorky gamer with a very strange pet dog. The dog, a Pumi, was named Tony, who was... interesting. He was a grey dog with red eyes, and his barks somehow always sounded like curse words. This was very puzzling for the entire family, but since dogs couldn't talk, they always put it aside as a coincidence. Unfortunately, Alfred and Matthew didn't live together, because their parents were divorced. Matthew lived with Madeline, and Alfred lived with Erik. Except for the fact that Madeline hated Erik's guts, the family got along fairly well.

* * *

One day, Matthew was sitting at home alone with ice cream and a book, when his mother's cell phone rang. He picked it up, curious about the caller. The caller ID said, {"Totally" XP}. Shrugging, he pressed the answer button. He could always pass along a message to his mother from this mysterious person that his she had dubbed {"Totally" XP}.

"Hello? This is Matthew."

"Hello? This is, like, Aiyana's manager. Who are you?" The voice that came from the other end was a girly, bubbly voice that seemed to explode out of the phone.

Matthew was a bit overwhelmed by the manager. He wasn't used to being around a lot of people, as an introvert, and this person's overall loud personality was putting him off a bit. "Oh, um, Madeline is my mom. She's not home right now. I think she went to visit Alfred."

"Wait… You're Madeline's son? OMG! I, like, totally thought that she only had one!" Now Matthew could see why the caller ID made sense.

"Well, there's nothing special about me, so no one really knows I exist, ma'am."

"Ma'am? Don't you mean sir? I'm Feliks, and that totally isn't a girl's name. Does Feliks sound like a girl's name to you?"

Matthew blushed. How embarrassing! "I'm so sorry, sir! I… um… slip of the tongue."

"Like, no problem! Anyways, you would totally bring a ton of attention from the press. Imagine: Aiyana's Little Secret or The Hidden Son or even... Aiyana's Secret Weapon! Do you know how much press that'll totally bring for her?" The man appeared to pause after every "headline", making Matthew believe that he was making arm gestures of some sort on his end to make them seem more elaborate.

"I… I could help my mom?"

"Totally! We can set up an interview date. We'll interview you, and the whole world will know that you exist!"

"The… the whole world will know I exist? Well…"

Matthew had always felt unnoticed. People were always surprised when, if ever, they found out about him. Aiyana's second son, or Erik's other boy no more. This was his chance to show himself to the world!

"I'll do it."

A pause.

"Great! I'll bring the interviewers to Maddie's house next Saturday at, like, 5pm. Is that okay for you?" Feliks seemed to be overly happy, as if he did not expect Matthew to agree. This made Matthew a bit nervous. Was there any particular reason that Matthew wouldn't have agreed?

Nevertheless, he replied, "That works! I'll be there."

"Great! Like, see you then!"

Feliks hung up, and Matthew grinned excitedly. He was finally going to be known! He wouldn't be invisible any longer. But what if I mess up? he thought. He shook his head quickly, as if trying to shake that thought out if his mind. He was going to do just fine.

* * *

On Saturday morning, Matthew woke up with a smile on his face. He simply couldn't wait to be noticed!

* * *

On Saturday afternoon, Matthew was having a nervous breakdown. What was he supposed to do? What if he messed up? What if the world hated him? What if his parents hated him? What if everyone ignored him for his brother? Internally panicking, he decided to call his friend Lars for help. Lars was a serious 19-year-old who loved rabbits, money, gardening, and pot. He normally acted very solemn, but would act a lot more laid back when stoned. He was Matthew's only friend from high school that he was still close with to the day.

As he called, the ringing of the phone seemed to make his nerves heighten. By the time Lars picked up, he was a babbling wreck.

"LarsLarsLarsmyfirstinterviewistodayandI'mscaredthatI'mgoingtomessupanddieandtheworldwillendbecauseofhowterribleIamandIdon'twanttheworldtoendbecausethenmaplewillbegoneandIlovemaplesyrupsomu-"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Matts. I'll be right over. Just… calm down a bit. I don't want you to gat a stroke from all those pressuring thoughts in your mind. That wouldn't be very good. Unless you were swimming; then strokes would be just what you needed. I'll bring something to help you through the interview, though." He gave a slight giggle and hung up.

Yep, Lars was definitely stoned at the moment.

* * *

When Lars got to his house, Matthew positively threw open the door and yanked him inside.

"Larsie, my interview is in half an hour. What am I supposed to do? I've never done one before, and I have no idea how to behave and no idea how I should answer the questions."

"Matts, you do know they can make cuts, right? They can keep the good material and discard the not-so-good material. That way, even if you mess up, they can remove the segment where you messed up, and no one will see it." Lars appeared to be sober once again.

"I know that, Lars, but I'm just scared, you know? I really need help relaxing. What did you bring?" Lars wordlessly pulled out a pouch of marijuana and two pipes. "Um, I don't think that's a good idea."

Lars gave him a look. "The immediate effects of cannabis include relaxation and mild euphoria. Isn't that what you want?"

"Well…" Matthew was still very hesitant, but he didn't want to end up fainting from nerves during the interview. That would be humiliating. I guess one time couldn't hurt, he thought. I mean, Lars smokes all the time, but he strangely isn't addicted, and he can generally function normally. Unfortunately, Lars had neglected to inform Matthew of the many side-effects also caused by smoking weed.

* * *

Just before 5pm, Matthew shoved Lars out the door and stumbled back to the living room. As he collapsed onto the couch, he could only feel the inner peace and bliss that came with getting high. The doorbell rang, but he chose to ignore it. It rang again, and he growled in frustration, getting up to answer the door. He vaguely remembered some random people entering his house: A girly looking guy with chin-length blonde hair clinging to a slightly nervous looking brunette, a scared teenager, an older and more sparkly teen with glasses, and some other people he couldn't remember…

* * *

The next morning, Matthew was rudely awoken by a loud bark. Groaning, he sat up, head feeling strange. Why did his head feel strange? He couldn't remember. Oh wait, he had gotten stoned with Lars… right before his interview! Panicking, he tried to remember the interview, only to fail miserably. Oh well, it didn't matter. The television people could just cut out any parts where he acted badly.

Wait… where had the bark from earlier come from? He must have been hallucinating. However, he heard another bark that sounded oddly like the word "bitch", and realized that it must be Tony. And where Tony was, Alfred would also be! Grinning at the prospect of seeing his little brother again, Matthew dashed down the stairs. He ran into his parents. Parents, plural. Either something wonderful had happened, or something terrible, because his parents would never be together otherwise. Looking up, he saw very unhappy looks on his parents' faces. Their glares appeared to be aimed towards him. Uh oh.

* * *

Yay! Chapter finished! This took so long, because I've been changing a lot of the stuff that I previously had planned out. I edited the prologue, and I will be changing the description as well. Plus, school started, and I've been swamped with homework. I'm actually supposed to be working on an essay outline, but I felt like procrastinating. I'm sorry about how long it took me to update... orz

But anyways, please review! I would love to hear the opinions of the readers I have, and don't hesitate to tell me about any mistakes I've made! Thanks!


End file.
